fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Iliad Online
Iliad Online is a multiplayer-oriented competitive 3D platformer developed by Pyro Enterprises for the Pyrohedron, inspired by Super Mario Odyssey, Sonic Adventure, Super Mario 64 Online, and Heroforce. Story The story begins with a dark ultimatum issued around the world on various monitors and via a massive magical projection of a fairy-like individual: Panic ensues worldwide as Mosaic's influence begins summoning strange creatures and corrupting the landscape, sowing the seeds of chaos across the planet. Eventually, world governments unite and discover that the keys to reversing the mysterious creature's attacks are strange crystals scattered over the planet, dubbed Mosaic Wings by researchers. However, the world's military might cannot make a move, lest they be destroyed by the fairy herself. Meanwhile, with this information made public, vigilantes and hometown heroes across the world unite in order to destroy as many of these wings as they can, in an attempt to save the world... Gameplay Iliad Online is a 3D platformer styled after games such as Super Mario Odyssey, setting the player in a sandbox environment filled with various combat and platforming challenges, as well as many of the primary collectible of the game, Mosaic Wings. The player's goal is to collect as many of these objects as possible, through completing challenges or by other various tasks. There are a total of 2048 Mosaic Wings in the game, with only 1024 being required to access the final area and the rest being dedicated to unlocking post-game content. The game is built along the concept of cooperative multiplayer, with up to 24 players being able to join together in a combined "session" and work together to collect Mosaic Wings. All players share a combined total of wings, meaning that a higher amount of players will typically contribute to faster overall collection and completion. Many challenges also require players to work together in unique ways, either via character abilities or general platforming prowess. Another major draw of the game is the wide roster of available characters that can be played as, each with unique abilities and attributes. Every player is able to find a niche or role to play within the cast, and can choose a character that caters to the way they like playing the game. Regardless of player abilities, every character possesses the same core skills- running, sprinting, a diving maneuver, and a simple melee attack- as well as the same basic 4 units of health, which can be restored via Lifewater. Controls * - Move * - Camera Control * - Emotes * / - Ability * / - Jump * / - Dive * - View Allies * - Activate Recorder Mode Characters The playable characters that players can select from while exploring the world. Every character has unique skills- try them out to find one you like! Zones The large sandbox worlds players may explore to collect Mosaic Wings. Every Zone is tied to a character in terms of lore, and these connections may result in environments tailored to exploration by certain characters over others. Enemies The creatures in Mosaic's forces that the player will have to contend with in combat. Each is unique and requires different tactics to fight against. Overlords Massive unique enemies, Overlords are effectively the bosses of Iliad Online. Requiring extreme teamwork and strength to defeat, Overlords are the secondary requirement to unlocking the final world; all Overlords must be beaten on top of having the necessary Mosaic Wing count. AI Director Named after the similarly named program found in the Left 4 Dead series, the Director is a program running in the background that handles how enemies in Iliad Online spawn. The game lacks traditional enemy placements; in contrast, the Director will consistently spawn in enemies based on how the players play the game. It tracks various parameters, including area, number of Mosaic Wings collected, number of players in a single area, and individual player playstyles, and utilizing this information, places various types of enemies in the world on a consistent basis. Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Pyrohedron Games Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Original Articles Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Cooperative Games Category:Online Games Category:Visus Sphere Games